This study is designed to produce a proffle of the black male at high risk to lower life expectancy. In addition it is designed to convene a multidisciplinary team of behavioalists who will utilize the findings to aid in developing intervention strategies for reducing not only the deaths but the problems resulting from these early deaths. This study will use for its population substitutes who most closely represent thosemen who die from the leading mortalities (accidents, homicides, suicides, drug related diseases.) A sample of 450 experimentals, (representing 100 homicides, 100 accidents 100 assaulted victims and up to 50 attempted suicides) and 150 controls will be selected for indepth interview and psychological tests. The program will terminate in two years.